The cylinder bearer rings are engaged with substantial engagement pressure. They are subject to substantial shock loading which occurs when the clamping grooves in the printing cylinders roll off against the associated cylinders. The bearer rings, thus, have a limited life and have to be replaced from time to time. The bearer rings are usually located on the facing ends of the printing cylinders, inside of the side walls of the printing press. To replace the bearer rings, it is thus necessary to disassemble the printing cylinder as well. Replacement of the bearer rings, thus, is very time-consuming and labor intensive.